Hanging Gardens
|skyrim/value = 30 |skyrim/id = |oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = |oblivion/weight = 1.0 |oblivion/value = 30 |oblivion/id = |morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/skill = |morrowind/weight = 4.00 |morrowind/value = 55 |morrowind/id = bk_hanginggardenswasten }} Summary Hanging Gardens of Wasten Coridale was a travel guide to an unknown location of the same name. The book was originally written in Dwemeris and later translated to Aldmeris, though an unnamed contributor at the end of the text leaves a note that suggests that there may be meaning to the text that was lost in translation. The book is an unremarkable save for its usefulness in translating other Dwemer texts into Aldmeris. Quests *Mystery of the Dwarves Locations Morrowind *Nchuleftingth, lower Levels on a desk (part of the "Mystery of the Dwarves" quest) Oblivion *Arcane University Arch-Mage's Quarters *Imperial Temple District Hagaer's House, upstairs; top right hand shelf *Ayleid Ruin Atatar, in a bookshelf *Imperial City, Arcane University – Mystic Archives (Upper Level) Skyrim *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum, the College of Winterhold (does not count for "Fetch Me That Book!"). *Kagrenzel – From Stony Creek Cave (use level 2 or 3 Whirlwind Sprint from up on a wall to get up waterfall). *Largashbur – On the ground at the bottom of a bookshelf inside a wooden hut WNW of the Longhouse. *Bleak Falls Barrow – In the chest near the Wordwall. *Broken Helm Hollow *Cradlecrush Rock – Chest *Lost Valkygg – Chest *Brinewater Grotto *Dragontooth Crater – Chest *Volunruud – In the chest that is alongside Kvenel the Tongue. *Broken Tusk Mine - Chest (possible radiant location in "Fetch Me That Book!"). Contents Hanging Gardens of Wasten Coridale This book was apparently written in Dwemer and translated to Aldmeris. Only fragments of the Aldmeris is readable, but it may be enough for a scholar of Aldmeris to translate fragments of other Dwemer books. ...guide Altmer-Estrial led with foot-flames for the town-center where lay dead the quadrangular gardens... ...asked the foundations and chains and vessels their naming places... ...why they did not use solid sound to teach escape from the Earth Bones nor nourished them with frozen flames... ....the word I shall have once written of, this "art" our lesser cousins speak of when their admirable ignorance... ...but neither words nor experience cleanses the essence of the strange and terrible ways of defying our ancestors' transient rules. The translation ends with a comment in Dwemer in a different hand, which you can translate as follows: "Put down your ardent cutting-globes, Nbthld. Your Aldmeris has the correct words, but they cannot be properly misinterpreted." Trivia *In the version, this says "which you can translate" instead of "which you may be translated as follows." *Dwemer ghosts in strongly resemble ancient Babylonians. The "real" Hanging Gardens are known as the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World; this is a misnomer, however, as the Hanging Gardens existed not in Babylon but in the Assyrian capital city Nineveh, three-hundred miles north of Babylon. They were described as "a remarkable feat of engineering with an ascending series of tiered gardens containing a wide variety of trees, shrubs, and vines." Like the other Wonders (except the Great Pyramid of Giza), it was either destroyed or fell into ruin long ago. It was also the only one of which the location was never definitively established. Gallery The Hanging Gardens of Wasten Coridale.png|The Hanging Gardens, as seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Appearances * * * * de:Die hängenden Gärten es:Los jardines colgantes ru:Висячие сады fr:Les jardins suspendus Category:Books about Dwemer